


В ожидании звонка

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny



Series: ББ-квест Рус_рока [2]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "Время менять имена"
Series: ББ-квест Рус_рока [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	В ожидании звонка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Время менять имена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892650) by [fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020), [Sparkle_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox). 



> В Ворошиловске уже наступила глубокая ночь. В Питер она пришла недавно.
> 
> По всем расчётам уже должны были выступить не только гастролёры, но и питерская команда. Зрители давно разошлись по домам. Ворошиловчане вернулись в гостиницу, поужинали и легли спать. Нет, они не пили: завтра самый ответственный день. Перед выступлением для членов Союза композиторов пить нельзя!
> 
> Но почему же не позвонили Наде, зная, как она волнуется и ждёт?!
> 
> После утренних концертов Надя не особенно ждала вестей из Питера. Понимала — как бы всё ни сложилось, перед вечерним выступлением друзьям в любом случае будет не до неё.
> 
> Но сейчас-то всё закончилось! Неужели нет возможности сделать один коротенький междугородный звонок?! Ладно Пан и Слава — но Егор-то почему не не откликается?!..
> 
> Вдруг — сердце заныло, словно от удара — ни у кого не…
> 
> Надя одёрнула себя: нельзя так думать! Нельзя! Может, наоборот, все так увлеклись празднованием, что...
> 
> Надя застонала. Нет, не станут они сегодня праздновать! Главное случится завтра. Значит… значит…
> 
> Надя снова одёрнула себя. Причитания абсолютно бесполезны. Лучше заняться делом! Музыка в такую ночь наотрез отказалась сочиняться — но тренировка в пении проходила неплохо.
> 
> Надя с улыбкой взглянула на разложенные на полу листки со стихами, окружавшие телефонный аппарат. Неразборчивые каракули Ванюши, четкий инженерский почерк Славы — друзья всё равно рядом, хоть и далеко.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Время менять имена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892650) by [fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020), [Sparkle_fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_fox/pseuds/Sparkle_fox)




End file.
